


Hermione and the Gryffindor Boys

by SuperMegaAwesomeNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Potterotica", F/M, Just Sex, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja
Summary: Hermione is a smart witch, she knows that the very best way to motivate the Gryffindors doesn't involve her wand ... but it does involve theirs! (wink wink, nudge nudge)Just a fun PottErotica! Originally posted by me on Reddit, you can find it under the username 'writetothemoon' there.Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a comment!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hermione and the Gryffindor Boys

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand. 

“Did you - did you get - ?”

She spotted the badge in Harry’s hand and let out a shriek. 

“I knew it!” she said excitedly, brandishing her her letter. “Me, too, Harry, me too!”

Hermione could barely contain her joy, even as Harry explained the mistake, even as she marvelled that Ron, RON of all people, had also been made prefect. She didn’t care because her entire mind was focused on her own small badge. 

Prefect. I mean, she had hoped for it, of course. And her exam results had been good, she didn’t have many detentions, so she thought there was a chance. But now the badge was here it was suddenly real! She was a prefect! Hermione Granger the prefect! She was beyond excited, she was going to make Dumbledore so proud, she would be the best Prefect Hogwarts had ever had.

She stopped suddenly as they were walking down the stairs for breakfast in Grimmauld Place. 

“Harry, Ron,” she said, blinking rapidly. “We have to win the House Cup this year. Gryffindor have to win.”

“What are you talking about?” Ron laughed.

“I’m serious Ron, my first year as Prefect, we have to win.” Hermione explained, her voice stern. “And you, Harry, no more detentions with Snape, no more snide comments to lose us points, just stay out of trouble.”

“I don’t do it on purpose, Hermione!” Harry complained. 

“I don’t care,” she replied haughtily. “Gryffindor have to win this year. I just need to find the right motivation for everyone, that’s all … wait, there must be a book for that,” Hermione said before running back up to her room. 

****

Harry was laying in his bed at Hogwarts a few months later. Autumn had come, but the morning sun was still bright, winter not having taken over yet. He heard something shuffling in the room, thought that it was probably just Crookshanks and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep so he could enjoy his lazy Saturday. 

“Come on boys, wake up,” came a familiar voice. 

Harry’s eyes flickered open again. It was a female voice. But he was in bed. In the boy’s dormitory. Harry’s confusion seemed to fog his entire mind, he couldn’t even place the voice. 

“Are you really going to leave me waiting?” 

“What’s going on?” came Ron’s voice with a start, and Harry heard him sit up straight. “Hermione?” 

Harry sat up now. Ron was right, Hermione was in the boy’s dormitory. 

“I’m confused.” Harry mumbled out in his sleep haze. 

“Story of your life, mate,” Ron laughed. “But seriously Hermione, what are you doing here?”

“Guys, it’s Saturday,” That was Seamus’ voice. “Why aren’t you all sleeping?” 

“Well, boys,” Hermione was talking again, Harry tried to prop himself up in bed, pushing his messy hair back from his eyes. “We are finally top of the House Point leaderboard!” 

“You woke us up for that?” Dean asked her in between loud yawns, his voice deeper than the rest of them. 

“Well, not just that.” Hermione was explaining. Harry could see she was sat on the floor, the five beds forming a circle around her. He scrambled around, trying to find his glasses. Part of him wondered whether he was still dreaming. 

“You see, Gryffindor are going to win this year. I will not be the Prefect that let Slytherin win the House Cup.”

“Hey, I’m a prefect, too,” Ron’s voice came from his bed. 

“Shush, Ron,” Hermione interrupted him. “I had to find a way to make sure we would win, of course. So I found this book …”

“Of course you did,” Harry chuckled, his hands finally landing on his glasses. 

“… It was a muggle book actually, all about how to motivate people. And I read that there is something called *positive reinforcement*, where I reward when you do something good.” Hermione said, words falling out of her mouth rapidly as she tried to explain. 

“What’s happening?” Neville’s sleepy voice joined the room. 

“And then, there was another book. This one was in the restricted section, but it was really interesting, all about ‘what men want’ and I thought some of the ideas would definitely work. And here I am.”

Harry jammed his glasses on to his face, but even then his brain was struggling to process what he was seeing. It sure was Hermione, although she wasn’t sat in the middle of the room … she was kneeling there. And she looked different, she had make up on similar to how she had looked at the Yule Ball, although her hair was still the frizzy mess he was used to. 

“Hermio - ”

But Harry didn’t even get the words out, Hermione had shrugged her shoulders back, letting her robes fall to the floor of the dorm. The room went eerily silent, as if everyone was holding their breath. Harry spared a glance around the room to see the other four Gryffindor boys sitting up, all with their eyes fixed on the centre of the room. 

Hermione was kneeling there, her fair skin covered only by a small, dainty pink bra and a matching pair of panties. She had a sweet smile on her face and Harry was left questioning whether he was still dreaming. 

“Hermione!” came Ron’s high-pitched squeal, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m your reward, boys,” she said with a wide smile on her face. Harry was leaning forward on the bed now, as if drawn like a magnet towards her. He could see the cluster of freckles speckled over each of her shoulders, could see the goosebumps forming on her forearms, the slender stomach that lead to the waistline of those little panties. 

“Come on, then,” Hermione said with a laugh, “Neville, you’ll come over, wont you?” 

Harry saw Neville, he had as scared a look on his face as Harry could remember, recalling how he looked when seeing the boggart. But Gryffindor or not, he wasn’t brave enough to disobey Hermione when she told him to do something. He stumbled out of his bed and shuffled over towards her. 

As he got closer, Hermione’s smile turned to a grin, her wand flashing out to send Neville’s pyjamas flying away to land in a heap in the corner. 

“Let’s see what we have here,” she purred, looking up at his doughy body and then down to the small acorn-like penis poking out from wisps of public hair. 

“It .. it gets bigger,” Neville mumbled out. 

“Oh, trust me Neville, it will,” Hermione said, licking her lips as she looked up at him. Harry watched on, not really able to comprehend what was going on. 

He watched dumbly as Seamus hopped out of his bed, too. Seamus had already done away with whatever he was wearing to sleep and his pale body bounded over to Hermione, his cock already hard at the sight of the Golden Girl kneeling in her underwear, his body was hairless aside from a neatly trimmed patch of her around his cock. 

“I see you are ready,” Hermione chuckled. She looked positively tanned next to Seamus’ ghostly body, but he didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, looking down at her with pure excitement etched over his face. 

Dean wasn’t far behind his best friend. His dark skin covering a muscly body, the hints of a six pack clearly visible. Harry watched as Hermione licked her lips at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of bright, white boxer shorts that seemed to be bulging at whatever he was packing underneath, a trail of dark hair leading up his body. 

“Hermione, are you sure about this?” Dean asked, his deep voice making Hermione tingle. His hand reached down, bringing his large cock out of the front pocket where it flopped down infront of her. 

“Oh boy,” Hermione gasped, looking at him, “I am more sure than ever.”

She looked admiringly at the three in front of her, Neville’s small member was starting to get a bit bigger as they all realised the prospect infront of them. 

“Ron, Harry? Aren’t you going to come over?” Hermione asked them, reaching out a hand, stroking a finger down the length of each of the three cocks infront of her. 

“Hermione! What are you doing?” Harry looked on aghast as she wrapped her fingers around Dean’s large cock with one hand, the other grasping Neville’s balls as his cock lengthened ever slightly more. 

Ron looked over at Harry and let out a shrug. He hopped down from his bed, shuffling out of his pyjamas and making his way over. Hermione looked at him approvingly, her hand letting go of Dean’s thick member and stroking over Ron’s long, thin dick, a wiry bush of ginger hair just above it. 

“Don’t be such a prude, Harry,” Hermione said, looking over at him, her fingers now wrapping around Neville’s small penis, the other hand on Ron’s hardening cock. 

She winked at Harry, blowing him a kiss before planting another kiss on the tip of each of the cocks, all of them now erect infront of her, all of them needing her attention. 

She turned to Neville first, kissing it again and tasting his salty pre-cum on her lips. She engulfed his small unit with her mouth, sucking it hard and stroking the shaft with two fingers. She had barely finished the second stroke when she felt a spray of warm, sticky cum hit her cheek, dripping down and pattering on her bare shoulders. 

“Oh Neville, it’s okay,” Hermione purred as Neville’s cheeks blushed with vivid red, Ron and Seamus laughing in the background. “There is plenty of time for more,” she said licking up the drops of cum up that had landed on her lips. 

****

Hermione wasted no time getting to know each of the four hard cocks infront of her. She had one hand on Dean’s thick black staff stroking up and down, the other hand was playing with Seamus’s heavy balls, they seemed to dangle more than the other’s and Hermione was enjoying fondling them in her dainty fingers. 

But Ron was between the two of them, and Harry looked on as he saw Hermione’s mane of bushy hair moving back and forth as she covered him with her mouth. Harry could hear the noise of her mouth sloppily sucking away, Ron’s small moans making it clear she was doing a great job. 

Harry looked over to Neville who was sat back on his own bed, his breathing heavy and his eyes fixed on Hermione as she shifted herself towards Dean, running her tongue up the length off his shaft before slobbering over the tip, then using her hand to coat his black dick with her saliva, jerking him off. Her small fingers could barely fit around his girth, but she was determined to do the best she could. 

Ron was clearly wanting more, too. He reached out his lanky arms, fingers grasping Hermione’s hair and bringing her roughly back to him. Hermione let out a yelp of surprise but the noise was soon silenced by Ron’s dick in her face. She opened her lips willingly, once again taking him in as far as she could, her nose pressing against his ginger pubes every time he pulled her against him. The *mmmph* noise she was making only seemed to drive Ron on, and he was soon pushing his hips forward too, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as he fucked her face. 

Both of Hermione’s hands were now on Dean, one wanking his cock, the other grasping his hairy balls. Seamus had moved back to his bed, grabbing his wand.

“I have an idea!” he said in his thick Irish accent, placing his hand on Ron’s bare, podgy chest, pushing Ron back. His cock fell out of Hermione’s lips with a small bounce, and Hermione looked up at Seamus in confusion. Seamus grinned at her, holding his own hard cock with one hand, the other on his wand. 

*Petrificus Manibus* 

Harry watched in fascination, the spell immediately binding Hermione’s wrists together and causing them to stiffen in place. A look of shock came over her face when she realised what he had done. 

“Seamus!” Hermione exclaimed, “What are you - ”

But her complaints were cut off as Seamus wrenched Hermione forward, her lips automatically opening, wrapping around his cock but this time without her hands to guide it, to be able to control it. Instead Seamus was in control. He let out a laugh as he thrust forward with his hips, Hermione’s eyes bulging as the cock hit the back of her throat. 

Ron and Dean were both grinning, looking down as Hermione was used as Seamus’s own little fuck toy, the remnants of Neville’s cum leaving a dried stain on her cheek. Seamus gripped Hermione’s shoulder as he pushed his cock in and out of her mouth, before pulling away, slapping his cock across Hermione’s cheeks, covering them with his pre-cum. 

“My turn,” Dean said with a commanding voice, and Seamus moved Hermione back, leaving his cock dripping with her saliva as he pushed her towards Dean. 

He wasted no time, his large hands on either side of her head. This time Harry thought he saw a look of fear in Hermione’s eyes as Dean guided her towards his thick and long cock. 

“I’m not sure I can …”

But just like his best friend, he wasn’t listening to her either. He pulled her close to him, his thick cock barely fitting between the Golden Girl’s lips. But that didn’t stop him, he gradually pulled her further down his cock, her eyes wide, moans and protestations muted by the thick black dick filling her mouth. 

Ron and Seamus both stroked themselves as they watched Hermione struggle, watched her eyes water, tears rolling down her cheek as Dean began moving her back on forth on his dark flesh. Dean tried again, bringing Hermione as far down his cock as possible and held her even as she coughed and gagged, her eyes streaming with tears now, streaking black mascara down her cheeks. 

Finally Dean let her go and Hermione pulled back, spluttering and coughing. Saliva was dripping from her pretty face, landing on her chest. She looked up at Dean, her eyes seeming both impressed and a little betrayed. 

Then she looked over at Harry, still on his bed. 

“Are you really going to miss out on this, Harry?” She laughed at him as Seamus flourished his wand, releasing Hermione’s arms. She stretched them out, looking around again at the hard cocks in front of her, over at Neville who was stroking his own cock as he lay in bed watching. She wiped the spit from her chin, her fingers coated with it and she didn't let it go to waste, both hands quickly going to Dean and Ron, wrapping around their pulsing cocks and stroking them enthusiastically. 

But Seamus was in the middle now, and she looked up at him, licking her lips. 

“Where are you going to cum for me, Seamus?” Hermione purred at him, her eyes still watery. 

“Will you cum over my bushy hair?” She asked him, a hand leaving Ron’s cock and bunching up her own hair seductively. 

“Or maybe you want to cover my little boobies?” Hermione let out a giggle, her other hand coming off of Dean’s thick member, both hands stroking down her own chest, pulling down the cups of her bra. Harry stared in fascination as her pink nipples were bared, large areolas with a firm pink mound in their middle. She brushed her hands over them, a wide smile as she realised all five of them had their eyes glued to her chest. 

“Or perhaps, Seamus, you will cum down my throat as I suck on your beautiful dick?” Hermione groaned at him, her hand reaching out and grasping the base of his cock before she wrapped her lips around it

She took in turns with her mouth and her hand, bobbing up and down and stroking him in equal measure. Harry watched as Seamus moaned loudly, his legs tensing and it was clear his climax was building. Ron and Dean were either side of him, both of them wanking their own cocks as they looked down at Hermione. 

It was when Hermione took her second hand, cupping Seamus’s balls and squeezing them, that she could feel him getting ready to cum. She plunged herself down on his cock, sucking his flesh as she went, desperate to taste his cum. 

Seamus didn’t disappoint her. He grabbed her bushy hair as he climaxed, his cum spurting out while his cock was buried in her mouth. She choked, spluttering and pushing against Seamus’ thigh so she could breath, his cock flopping out of her mouth, his sticky cum leaving a trail down her chin as she gulped down the rest. 

She barely had time to look up before Dean stepped forward, his black hand on her white shoulder, stroking his cock frantically and letting out a primal groan as thick ribbons of cum burst from the tip of his cock, landing on Hermione’s chest, coating her breasts. It oozed down the small globes, pooling in the cups of her bra. 

“Mmm, look at me,” Hermione said with a sly smile, cum dripping from her cheek, mixing with her black tears, more cum covering her tits as she grasped Ron’s cock with both of her hands. 

“How does it feel, Ron?” Hermione asked him as she kissed the tip. “Not second place to the Chosen One today. Today you get to cum all over me while Harry sits and watches like a baby,” she sneered, glancing over to where Harry sat on the bed, his fists bunched up as he glared at them. 

But Ron’s focus was on Hermione in front of him as she stroked his cock, her hands slick with a mixture of spit and the cum from Dean and Seamus. She didn’t stop and her gaze didn’t waver, meeting Ron’s eyes as she jerked him off. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her either, still somehow pretty despite being covered in spit and cum, her make up staining her cheeks.

His legs almost buckled as she kept stroking him, his breath heavy, her fingers gripping hard as she went from the base to the tip, her hands rubbing the head of his thin cock. He reached forward, fingers grasping her chin to hold her still as she finished him off, his cum shooting out in a powerful stream, splashing off of her cheeks and her nose, leaving her pretty face covered in spunk. 

“Just you left, Harry,” Hermione said, licking the salty cum from her lips. 

****

“Come on Harry, everyone else has felt my lips on them … don’t you want it, too? It’s your reward, Harry!” Hermione said as she looked at Harry, her chest and face splattered with cum. 

“Reward?” Harry snarled at his best friend. “Look at yourself Hermione, you are a little cum slut.” The outburst caught Hermione by surprise, eyes widening in shock. 

“You were the golden girl. You were the precious one that someday only I would experience,” Harry continued, getting up from his bed, fists still bunched in anger. “Now look at you, a little Gryffin-whore.”

He walked towards the centre of the room where she knelt on the floor, the other guys leaning back against their beds, cocks softening as they looked on smirking.

“Fine Harry,” Hermione bit back at him, “Then what do you want your reward to be? My lips aren’t enough for the Chosen One?” She said the last two words with disgust and frustration in her voice. 

“Your lips?” Harry growled at her, reaching out a hand to her freckled, milky shoulder and pushed her roughly to the ground. Hermione let out a gasp and Harry heard an intake of breath from everyone in the room … but none of them moved. 

“Your lips will be just fine, Hermione,” Harry smirked, his eyes showing pure frustration and anger after watching his best friend be used over and over, covered in sticky cum. 

Harry grasped her ankles with his hands, wrenching apart her legs and looking down at the delicate pink panties, already soaked by her excitement. Hermione looked up at him, half-heartedly trying to bring her legs back together. 

“Harry …” Hermione said, a hint of tension in her voice, but something else too, a redness reaching her cheeks. 

Harry pinned one of her legs down under the wooden frame of his bed, free-ing up a hand. He reached between her legs, stroking roughly against her sodden panties. He lingered for a moment, enjoying the sticky residue on his fingertips. 

“Just a dirty little slut,” he spat out before ripping her panties to the side and quickly grabbed his cock, pulling it out of the opening in his boxers. Hermione grasped the robe on the floor with her fist, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. Harry wasn’t tender, wasn’t slow, he didn’t ease himself in … He pushed and forced his solid cock into her soaked pussy. 

It hurt, but it was easier than she thought, her swollen red pussy lips stretching as Harry entered her. Hermione felt a moment of shame at how willing her body was to be fucked, but that was brushed aside as she felt Harry ramming into her. Her enter body shook with every hard thrust, Harry’s hips bashing against her ass as he fucked her relentlessly. 

She looked up at him, at her best friend - but what she saw was an animalistic frenzy, Harry hungrily taking in her body, groaning as he buried his cock deep into Hermione’s juicy cunt, causing her to gasp and moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

She could barely concentrate on anything other than bracing her body as Harry slammed into her. She looked up, Neville was at her side, stroking his cock, watching her small boobs jiggling with every thrust. As if by instinct Hermione reached out, her fingers closing on Neville’s dick, trying to stroke him even while she was being railed by Harry. 

Then suddenly Dean’s large, pulsating black cock was in front of her face. Her lips opened, slurping and licking as she tried to get his cock into her mouth, made difficult by the jolting every time Harry buried himself inside of her, his heavy balls bouncing against her ass. 

“This is my reward,” Harry growled and she looked at him, her hand gripping Neville, her mouth full of black dick. Hermione’s body was glistening with sweat, her hair an untamed frizz, dried cum all over her soft skin and Harry’s cock stretching out her pussy, wisps of brown hair poking out from beneath her panties. She knew what was going to happen when Harry’s hand gripped her thigh tightly, she let out a scream as his fingers tightened on her flesh and he slammed himself into her, groaning in pleasure. 

She felt the warmth as his cum filled her, she felt him pull out, leaving a trail of spunk dripping down her butt cheek. 

That seemed to set Neville off too, he finished a second time, cum dribbling out of his cock to land on Hermione’s tits, a growing pool of cum getting caught in her bra. 

Harry moved towards her face and Dean grinned at him, going the other direction towards her legs. 

“Clean me up,” Harry said, and it sounded like an order. Hermione was almost about to protest when she realised the situation she was in, she felt the ache of her pussy … and decided it was better to comply. 

She reached up, slobbering over Harry’s cock, tasting herself, the salty musky smell of her pussy coating Harry’s flesh. 

“Good girl,” Harry taunted her, before moving back to his bed, leaning against the frame as he watched Dean grab her thighs like he did. Only Dean yanked her over so she was laying on her front, she let out a yelp and Harry saw the pool of cum splashing onto the ground from her bra, her tits hanging out of the cups. 

She barely hard time to push herself onto her forearms before she felt the tip of Dean’s cock between her lips, stretching her pussy like she had never felt before. Even alone in the girls’ dorm with all manner of expanding spells, she had never felt her pussy be forced open like Dean was doing now. He was more gentle than Harry, but it didn’t help, the pain wracking through her body … but still she wanted more, backing herself up, impaling herself further onto Dean’s veiny cock. 

“Please, be gent - ” 

Hermione’s plea went unfinished as Seamus knelt infront of her, pushing his cock into her mouth with a gargle. Hermione couldn't move, Dean’s cock rhythmically pushing in and out, her mouth taking Seamus in as she did. 

She lost track of time, of anything, her eyes fixed on Seamus’ pale cock, her mouth aching as he used it for his own pleasure, her scalp hurting as he grasped her hair, her pussy screaming in pain as Dean forced his huge cock into her. But she was determined to keep going, bouncing back hard on Dean’s cock, embracing the feeling as it filled her up and needing the next thrust, the next slam into her. 

She was almost disappointed when she felt Dean pull out, her lips gripping his cock until he pulled out with a *pop*. She heard his hand wanking his dick off over her ass, felt the splashes of warm cum landing on her butt cheeks. And even as she tried savouring the warmth as it dripped down the back of her thighs, she gagged and coughed as Seamus spurted down her throat. She tried swallowing his cum but couldn’t manage all of it, the white sperm dribbling down her chin. 

“You make a good little cum dump, don’t you?” Harry taunted her as thick spunk dripped down her face and her ass. 

“Your … reward …” Hermione managed to gasp out between heavy breaths. “To be the best … prefecmmmmmph!” 

Ron had moved behind her, his long, thin cock pounding away. It was almost a relief to have something more manageable inside of her. Every thrust made a squelching sound as Ron fucked her used pussy, Harry’s cum still oozing out of her, Dean’s dripping down her legs. Ron didn’t seem to care, his lanky body red with exertion, a wide grin on his face. 

“I used to think you were special,” Harry’s voice filled the room, above Ron’s grunts and Hermione’s groans of pain. 

“I was the Chosen One, you were going to be my Golden Girl,” Harry said, and Hermione looked back over her shoulder, saw Ron pounding into her, Harry behind him looking at her with disgust. 

“You know what? I think I’ll find Ginny after this,” Harry sneered at her, “You know, a nice girl. A girl suited for me.” 

Ron moaned aloud, filling Hermione again with cum before pulling out, his cock slick with juices, Hermione’s pussy soaking and sticky. 

“Ron mate,” came Seamus’ voice with a laugh, “Did you just cum when Harry mentioned your sister?” The laughter filled the room, Ron’s cheeks going red. 

Hermione let out a long breath, letting her body fall to the floor. 

“I hope you enjoyed your reward, boys,” she said, forcing a smile onto her lips. 

“Ha,” Harry exclaimed, and she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her back up to all fours, grasping her butt cheeks and spreading them. “I’m not done with you, yet.”

“Wha..Oh”

Hermione could barely take anymore, Harry’s fingers scooped up the cum and her own juices seeping from her pussy, he wiped the lubricant all over Hermione’s puckered little asshole. 

“Harry, wait,” She pleaded, needing him to slow down. But Harry was done waiting, done watching his friends take what he wanted. Now he was going to have what he had dreamed of for so many years. 

His cock was pushing at her asshole before Hermione could even get out a protest. The pain was like electricity as he pushed harder and as she took a breath, her body relaxing for a moment, she felt the head of his cock invading her ass. 

As soon as it was in, Harry seemed even more relentless, pushing harder as he squeezed his cock into her. 

“The Chosen One gets this hole to himself,” Harry grinned, his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks and looking down, watching his pulsing dick easing into her tight hole, her ass gripping his cock like a vice. Every little inch he pushed inside of her felt like pure pleasure coursing through him, the wave building up as he pushed himself in and out of her. 

Harry reached forward, grasping Hermione’s hair, yanking her head and forcing her to look at him, he met her eyes as he buried his cock deep inside her ass, back arching as he came for the second time, this time his spunk spurting into Hermione’s tight butt. 

As Harry pulled out his cock, her ass gaping slightly, cum dripping down and mingling with the sticky spunk already coating her pussy and legs. Hermione looked around, all five of them looking down at her, her body aching, legs shaking. Cum dripping from her ass, her pussy, down her legs and off her chin. Her make-up was smudged, black tears staining her cheeks, her hair bushier than ever before. 

She saw them all, satisfied smiles etched on their faces, watched them walk away towards the dormitory bathrooms, leaving her on the floor, a slutty broken mess.


End file.
